


Epicene

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-KH1 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ansem experiments.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Sephiroth
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Epicene

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-July 21, 2005.
> 
> Very likely a KHYML 15 Minute Ficlet. 
> 
> "Canon, meet brick wall. Light, strange 1-sided Ansem/Sephiroth. Way pre-game. Also implied het, but of the really weird kind. Er, that is if you figure out who the woman *is*."

Ansem couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he looked down at the helpless young man lying motionless before him. His houseguest was always quite willing to be of assistance for his experiments, but this was perhaps the most extreme of any that had been volunteered for thus far.

Glancing over at his wife, Ansem quickly searched for a reason to send her off for at least fifteen minutes. He really couldn’t help himself. He was having the same thoughts he’d been having since the first time he’d laid eyes on the man, years ago. And it wasn’t that his wife didn’t hold at least some of his interest. But she was more of a colleague than anything else. She was a researcher, much like her best friend, the young man’s mother.

Ansem couldn’t help but wonder just how Sephiroth had been chosen as the young man’s name. It was curious that even at birth, it was somehow foretold just how beautiful and angelic Sephiroth would become.

Of course, unlike the beautiful neutered cherubs of myth, the angel in front of him, prone beneath only a thin white sheet, was definitely male once his youthful, near-pretty face was disregarded.

He’d been caught lost in his mind, Ansem realized when he felt the almost-painful and definitely disapproving eyes of his wife staring a hole into the back of his head. There was something downright otherworldly about her as well, but he didn’t bother questioning any of that.

She had a thick accent and a tendency to roll words together into a melody. And her eyes resembled those of a cat. Ansem hated meeting her gaze. He felt as though she could see straight into him. Yet in some twisted way, he did love her for it. But it was different from the strange lust he had for his boarder.

"I think there are things we both like him for," she said, smiling slightly as she crossed the room. "However, those come later. We do what was originally intended and leave other things to be."

Ansem nodded in agreement. Still, his pants were too tight and he couldn’t help plotting for the future. Something inside him told him that there was something on the horizon - something that would make all of his work bear fruit.

But first, first he had an angelic creature just waiting for him.


End file.
